Finn
Finn (también conocido como Finn el Humano en la Tierra de Ooo, o como Pen 'en el Piloto y '''Finn Murtons '''en la dimensión paralela o alterna), es uno de los personajes principales de Hora de Aventura, y el mejor amigo y hermano adoptivo de Jake, es un joven adolescente (como se describe así mismo) con un gran espíritu de aventura y exploración de la Tierra de Ooo, junto a sus amigos y conocidos. No le gusta que le digan que Jake es su perro ya que el lo considera un Hermano. Historia Origen Cómo se muestra en "Recuerdos en la Montaña", Finn relata que fue abandonado por sus padres humanos sin identidad alguna ni rastros de ellos y posiblemente muertos durante su exploración del mundo (a un a edad demasiado temprana), tuvo qué hacer "''boom boom" (que se refiere a defecar en el lenguaje de Finn para no sonar fuerte) sobre la hoja de un árbol, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de ella, varias personas lo vieron llorando en el bosque, pero trataron de ignorarlo, hasta que una pareja (conformada por perros) pasó por el lugar del lloriqueo del pequeño humano. La dama de la pareja (llamada Margaret), lo levantó y calmó su llanto, haciéndolo sentir mejor, el hombre de la pareja (llamado Josué), insistió en que su esposa dejara al bebé, pues acababa de defecar y posiblemente estaba sucio y que tendría que ponerla en cuarentena, pero ella de todos modos sigue haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor y lo adopta, desde alli conoce a su hermano adoptivo "Jake". Adopción Como se ve en "El Calabozo de Papá" y "El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo", Finn vivió de bebé en la casa de sus ahora difuntos padres adoptivos Josue y Margaret, junto a sus hermanos Jake y Jermaine. No se sabe si Finn recuerda algo sobre ésto o qué pasó con aquella casa, en "El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo", se ve a un bebé Finn bailando en el baño de lo que aparentemente fue su antigua casa. Jake más tarde, se convertiría en un hermano de verdad para Finn, vivirían grandes aventuras y cuidarían el uno del otro. El Último Humano en Ooo Finn es llamado Finn El Humano porque, ya ha sido confirmado, que es el último humano de sangre pura sobre la tierra de Ooo, ya que el resto, segun dicen, murierón o fueron mutados en las explosione s de la guerra de los champiñones. De hecho, los padres de Arcoiris dicen que pensaban que todos los humanos estaban extintos desde hace años. Ésto le da un nuevo a su título "'''Finn el Humano", ya que su humanidad es única en la tierra de Ooo. En "Susana Salvaje", cuando Finn encuentra a Susana, él tenía la esperanza de por fin haber encontrado a otro humano en Ooo, cuando se revela que los compañeros de Susana son mutantes, la identidad de Susana como humano o mutante sigue ambigua. En "Bellotopia", Finn pudo haber descubierto si es el único humano o no. Otros "humanos" vistos (como el Mago Desnudo, Penny o Phil) en realidad son mutantes o humanoides, ésto fue confirmado por el creador Pendleton Ward, e incluso menciona que Finn en parte está mutado de alguna forma. A pesar de todo, Fionna también es humana, pero ella no cuenta, ya que es un ser ficticio por el Rey Helado, y además, el Rey Helado fue un humano, como se vio en "Secretos Navideños Parte 2". Apariencia Físico Finn es un chico adolescente que actualmente tiene 14 años, con estatura y peso promedios. Tiene los brazos y piernas muy delgados; pero es un poco gordo del torso; le faltan varios dientes debido a que suele enfrentar monstruos que lo golpean en la cara, además de morder rocas y otros objetos duros, éstos dientes en ocasiones son redondos o puntiagudos y cambian de lugar constantemente, dependiendo de la ocasión. En el episodio "El Enchiridion!" puede verse por un momento que su ojo izquierdo es verde mientras que su ojo derecho es azul, como si tuviera heterocromía, sin embargo Andy Ristaino confirmó que esa fue una "ocasión especial" y que en realidad ambos ojos los tiene de color azul claro, cosa que no es visible a simple vista, ya que sus ojos pueden verse con la forma de dos pequeños puntos negros. También en el episodio antes mencionado se vio por un momento que Finn tenía una pequeña nariz redonda, pero ésto es considerado más como un error. Cabello El cabello de Finn es rubio y rizado. Anteriormente su cabello era muy largo y lacio, pero lo cortó para obsequiárselo a la bruja de árbol, esto fue en el capítulo "A Cortar el Cabello a una Mujer". Con el tiempo, el cabello de Finn volvió a crecer; en algunos episodios como "Amor Peligroso", "Rastro de Calor", "Ladrón de Manzanas" y "Bellotopia" se muestra a Finn con el cabello largo hasta los hombros. En el capítulo "¡Te Tengo!", se observa que su cabello ha crecido hasta la cintura.Finn vuelve a rapar su cabello en el episodio "Davey", ademas de eso lo tiño de color marrón oscuro y despues se le ve que crece algo pero pelado en el episodio "Little Dude" en el cual se le ve desde el inico o hasta el final. Ropa Finn usa un gorro blanco que simula ser de oso polar con dos pequeñas orejas que cubre toda su cabeza mostrando solo el rostro. Este sombrero esta inspirado en Bueno the Bear, un oso creado por Pendleton Ward .En el episodeo little dude se puede saver que el sombrero es de pelo de oso polar ya que al final de el episodeo jake dice que ballan a cortar el pelo a un oso para hacerse otro gorro. También usa una playera de color azul claro, cortos azules, una mochila verde, calcetines blancos enrollados y zapatos negros. Cuando va a dormir, Finn usa una pijama color rojo que lo cubre de su cuello a sus pies. Personalidad Como se ve en "A Mi Manera", Finn detesta que le digan cómo hacer las cosas, ya que prefiere hacer las cosas a su manera, ésto también es visto en "Recuerdos en la Montaña".Finn aspira con ser un gran héroe que resguarde la tierra de Ooo y proteja a cualquier criatura o persona inocente. Es un poco ingenuo, y en ocasiones esto le provoca una gran cantidad de emociones encontradas cuando no tiene bien claro si una cosa es buena o mala. En los primeros episodios, Finn decía odiar lo cursi, e incluso vomita en "Ven Conmigo" mientras mira una película de amor llamada estallido de amor, pero en "Fantaseando En Un Día Lluvioso" se descubre que en el interior él es en realidad cursi, ésto se llegó a confirmar con su actual novia; la Princesa Flama. Miedos, Temores y Fobias Artículo principal: Miedo de Finn .Como es visto en los episodios "Océanos de Miedo", "A Mi Manera" y "Rey Gusano", Finn tiene una gran cantidad de miedos y fobias que ponen a prueba su valentía y heroísmo. Uno de las fobias más notables de Finn es el océano, Finn enloquece con el mínimo contacto con el agua de mar, él es en términos, un thalassofóbico, ya que Finn sí puede nadar en ríos o cualquier otro cuerpo de agua, pero no en océanos, siendo particularmente el océano lo que aterra a Finn como es visto en "Océanos de Miedo". En "Rey Gusano" es visto que Finn no sólo teme al océano, si no también a los tiburones que lo habitan. Finn también desarrolla un inexplicable pero pequeño miedo a los payasos en "A Mi Manera" por culpa de las Enfermeras Payaso. En "Escalofríos", él conoce a la Dama Fantasma, cosa que lo aterra mucho, Finn intenta olvidarle de su memoria, pero como se vio en "Rey Gusano", Finn sigue recordándola y teniéndole miedo. El Lich es también, aparte de un grande enemigo para Finn, es alguien también a quién Finn le tiene mucho miedo debido a sus experiencias pasadas peleando con él, Finn siente un gran rencor y coraje contra él, y sin embargo aún le tiene algo de miedo cuando lo mira presente. Otra de las más notables frustraciones de Finn es, ser considerado demasiado joven. A lo largo de la serie, bastantes personajes le han dicho a Finn que es un "pequeño niño" a lo que Finn ha respondido enojado o triste, grandes ejemplos de ésto es cuando Finn es rechazado por la Dulce Princesa o cuando ésta se burla de él por ser "un niño", otro ejemplo de ésto es cuando Josué le dice a Finn "bebito" por medio de un holograma, frustrando bastante a Finn, además de diversas ocasiones en las que Jake ha dudado de la capacidad de Finn para una peligrosa aventura, son algunas de las razones por las cuales Finn tiene un complejo por su edad. Habilidades Finn es muy bueno en varias formas de combate, incluyendo el mano a mano (lucha a patadas, a trompadas, etc), la magia y la lucha con espada. Él puede saltar muy alto (esto puede ser un efecto de la falta de gravedad en la Tierra debido al cráter en la misma) y es excepcionalmente fuerte y ágil para un niño de 14 años. Finn tiene algunas habilidades de origami, como se muestra en "Ricardio corazón de León" en el que hace para la Dulce Princesa una grulla de papel. Finn ha sido visto disfrutando cantar y adquiriendo la capacidad del auto-ajuste de su voz de mando después de comer una pequeño ordenador, según su versión. Él es muy bueno para jugar a un vídeo juego llamado Maestros de Aventura que él y Jake juegan en Beemo de vez en cuando.Finn es un poco dotado para la construcción de máquinas simples, tales como la catapulta en"El Jardín de la bruja". También puede escupir a distancias muy largas, como se demuestra en "Desalojo!. Cuando le escupe a Marceline y en "Mis Dos personas favoritas" cuando Finn le escupe a Tiffany en la cara. En "La Gruta", una de las pruebas de Jake era ganarle a un duende en un concurso de escupir, el cual Finn habría ganado fácilmente. Además, en "Quién podría ganar", finn le escupe a jake durante su pelea. También se lo ha visto tocar una flauta en Prisioneros Del Amor, y además es muy bueno en el beatboxing, una técnica de crear sonidos con la boca. Otra de las habilidades Habilidades Musicales Que se destacan de Finn es su inteligencia en caso de apuros, el es quien ha creado la mayoría de los planes de escape durante los episodios como: "Descongelando Una Boda", "Morituri Te Salutamus","De Mal en Peor". Finn también a demostrado ser principiante en la música de globo como se muestra en "El Closet de Marceline" y aún no lo domina. Se sabe que tiene varias habilidades musicales como: *Voz: Principal instrumento que puede distorsionar gracias a un ordenador pequeño que el se tragó. Aunque también puede cantar normalmente a su disposición. *Flauta: En Prisioneras del amor toca una pequeña cancion y después se rompe. *Cascabeles: En Muerte en Flor los toca durante la batalla musical contra La Muerte. *Globo: En El Closet de Marceline lo lleva para hacer música futurista. Aúnque el mismo afirma no maneja a la perfeccion este "instrumento". *Pandereta: La toca en Daddy's Little Monster durante la canción de Marceline en la cancion Not Just Your Little Girl. *Beat box: Lo usa en Llegó de la Nocheósfera y otros episodios. Contradictoriamente a todo lo anterior en "Muerte en Flor", dijo que Jake era el musical. Edad Finn tenía 12 años de edad en el inicio de la serie y está envejeciendo progresivamente[1]. A partir de "El Tren Misterioso (Episodio) " cumplio 13 años. Finn se muestra en la pubertad a lo largo de la serie. Esto se ve cada vez cuando él está gritando - su voz se quiebra. La voz de Finn es notablemente más profunda a los 13 de lo que era a los 12 años, como consecuencia de su envejecimiento actor de voz. Episodios con códigos de producción temprana tienen Finn con una voz muy niño como por ejemplo "El Enchiridion!", "Prisioneros del Amor", "Desalojo!", y "Ricardio Corazón de León". En una entrevista a principios de 2012 (al final de la tercera temporada), Pen Ward, afirmó que Finn tiene actualmente 14 años. A causa de crecimiento, Finn también ha tenido cambios en su personalidad, desde el atolondrado y risueño Finn de 12 años, hasta el emocional y pensativo Finn de 14 años. Relaciones Siendo un héroe, Finn se ha vuelto muy popular en la Tierra de Ooo, haciendo muchas relaciones amistosas bastante rápido. Dulce Princesa Finn, como los jóvenes adolescentes a menudo, se siente atraído bastante por la Dulce Princesa aunque lo niegue, sin embargo en el episodio "Fuego Inestable" él admite que estaba enamorado de ella diciéndoselo enfrente de ella pero luego afirma que él ya la había olvidado. Se sabe que interactúa con ella más que cualquiera de las princesas de Ooo. La Dulce Princesa no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Finn y aunque ella es aparentemente ajena al afecto de Finn, a menudo lo llama a él para cualquier necesidad real. Su relación romántica aún tiene que superar un agradecido beso en la mejilla, pero Finn siempre ansiosamente espera ganar más de la princesa con sus hechos heroicos. Finn y la Dulce Princesa comparten un sentido firme de la moral y con frecuencia trabajan juntos para traer la justicia y el equilibrio a la Tierra de Ooo. En "Demasiado Joven", Finn logra besar a la Dulce Princesa cuando tenía 13 años pero en el mismo instante en que la princesa lo besa ella se vuelve adulta (de 18 años) otra vez. Su segundo beso fue en "Batalla Mágica" cuando la Dulce Princesa besa voluntariamente a Finn por haberla salvado de la trampa del Rey Helado y después lo golpea en la cara por hacer trampa. Su relación se ve colgando de un hilo después de que Finn conoce a la Princesa Flama, Finn la empieza a tratar como su respaldo si no funciona nada con la Princesa Flama, pero Jake le dice que no juegue con los sentimientos de la Dulce Princesa y de la Princesa Flama. Actualmente a Finn ya no le gusta la Dulce Princesa, él lo afirma en los episodios "Fuego Inestable" y "Reign of Gunters". Marceline Como se dijo anteriormente, a Marceline le encanta meterse en la cabeza de Finn. A pesar del temor de Jake a Marceline (y a todos los vampiros), a Finn le gusta pasar tiempo con ella, ya que son "Mejores Amigos" aunque cuando la Dulce Princesa le pregunto si habría posibilidades de que Finn saliera con ella, el respondio "Tu tranquila, no siento nada por ella, recuerda que ella es demasiado vieja para mi" . Princesa Flama Es la ex novia de Finn. Esto es oficial en la serie desde el episodio "Frost & Fire". En "Incendio" Finn no conocía a la Princesa Flama y ésta irrumpe en su hogar y lo quema, Finn gracias a Jake, ante ésto, Finn queda impactado y atraído por su explosiva personalidad diciendo; "Amigo, creo que me gusta". En "Caliente al Tacto" la Princesa Flama, después de una serie de malentendidos, muestra su primera señal de atracción por Finn y le dice:"Finn, aunque tú y yo nos gustemos nos herimos el uno al otro" '' y le da un abrazo, pero como ve que le hace daño, se siente resignada por tener que dejarlo y tiene que irse. En "Fuego Inestable", Finn le da su primer beso y ambos afirman estar enamorados y ser novios oficialmente, su relación muestra un progreso, y finalmente en "Punto de Ignición" muestran tener ya una relación estable. Finn se preocupa que ella siga siendo malvada y va a tratar de cambiar eso en "La Cripta De Los Huesos",pues su relación avanza más ya que la En "Puhoy Finn piensa que a la Princesa Flama no le agradan sus chistes y bromas, así que duda de su relación con ella y, al parecer, Finn despeja su mente haciendo una "Gruta de Almohadas. En el final ella lo llama por teléfono diciendo que no había entendido la broma y se reconcilian. Volviendo a la cuarta temporada en el episodio Reign of Gunters, Finn parece no tenerle confianza a la relación con la Princesa Flama pues menciona que si lo suyo con ella no funciona, aún tiene de respaldo a la Dulce Princesa solo por leer un libro de malos consejos de amor pero Jake le dice que no juegue con lo sentimientos de la Princesa Flama, pero Finn parece ignorarlo. En Frost & Fire, tras la tercera pelea entre el Rey Hielo y la Princesa, esta le dice a Finn que necesitan estar solas, y se aleja del medio derretido Reino Helado. Apariciones Apariciones Mayores *Todos los episodios de la Wiki Curiosidades *En el corto de animación, Finn fue originalmente llamado Pen, un nombre que recibió del director de la serie, productor y creador,' [http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Pendleton_Ward 'Pen'dleton Ward]. *El aún tiene la caja musical de su madre y toca su canción de cuna cuando no pueden dormir. *Su comida favorita es el pastel de carne. *Se revela que toca la flauta en el episodio "Prisioneros del Amor", no obstante en "Muerte en Flor" él afirma no tener talento musical. *En el capítulo "La conquista de la lindura" aparece con un moño en su cabeza. *Su color favorito es el azul. *En el episodio "Lacayo", Finn le cuenta a Marceline que Jake le dijo que él nació de un calabaza o repollo. *En el corto de animación, la voz de Finn es hecha por Zack Shada. Sin embargo, en la serie, es hecha por el hermano menor de Zack,Jeremy Shada *Al parecer Finn no se corta tan seguido las uñas, como se demuestra en "Locos en la Red". *Él vio a Marceline desnuda en "El Clóset de Marceline *Finn ha vomitado 3 veces: la primera fue en "Ven Conmigo, la segunda fue en "Jake vs Me-Mow y la tercera fue en "A Mi Manera". *Finn tiene una colección de ojos de vidrio tal y como se muestra en el episodio "Danzarin *Según Jake él aún llora cuando hace popo (en "Recuerdos en la Montaña *En España, antes de que se estrenara la serie, el anuncio decía que Finn es un "Chico de doce años con Gorro de Conejo". Ésto es un error, ya que en realidad el Gorro de Finn representa a un Oso Polar. *Es el segundo personaje que casi dice una mala palabra (el primero es la ardilla de "El Duque"). *En el episodio "Danzarin" se revela que Finn se tragó una computadora y por eso canta con voz de robot. *Los unicos episodios que no ha protagonizado el son "Gracias", "Fionna y Cake", "BMO En Blanco Y Negro", "Dama y Arcoiris" "I Remember You", "Jake The Dad", "Mystery Dungeon" y "Muchachito Malo". Esto lo convierte en el personaje con más protagonismo seguido por Jake (quien no protagonizó en los antes mencionados episodios) (exceptuando "Jake the Dad"), además de "¿Qué es la Vida?, "It Came from the Nightosphere" y Demasiado Joven. *Finn ha sido '''antagonista dos veces en la serie; la primera en "La Monstruita de Papi" y la segunda en "Jake The Dog", curiosamente, en ambos casos es por la posición de un objeto mágico y de propiedades malignas, los cuales son el Amuleto de la Nocheosfera y la Corona del Rey Helado respectivamente. Finn a pesar de auto-proclamarse puro de corazón, ha perdido su heroísmo y ha sido sumergido en la maldad por culpa de éstos objetos. *A pesar de ser muy joven tiene mucha fuerza mental ya que pudo resistir cuando El Lich lo intentó poseer. Se vuelve a mostrar su fuerza mental en el episodio "Congelados" ya que pudo convocar a muchas mariposas con su mente y se vuelve a mostrar su fuerza mental en el episodio "Goliad" cuando Goliad intentó leer su mente él lo bloqueó con otros pensamientos resistiendo su control mental. *Finn es tío, ya que Arcoiris quedó embarazada de Jake como se vio en "Dama y Arcoiris" *Parece que Finn tiene ojos azules, ya que Fionna tiene ojos azules según el Rey Helado. *En "Panico en la Fiesta del Palacio" se reveló que es malo para las matemáticas. *Finn tiene un grito muy agudo, en los episodios "Batalla Mágica", "Fuego Inestable", "Rey Gusano" y "Arriba del Árbol". *En Latinoamérica desde la 1ra temporada a la 4ta le ha a cambiado bastante la voz a su actor de doblaje (José Antonio Toledano). *Finn tiene su gorro desde que lo encontraron en el bosque. *Uno de sus temores y lo que más odia es que le digan que es demasiado joven para algunos asuntos. *Finn lee el libro de Jay T. Dangzone el cual le dice que si no funciona con una chica (Princesa Flama) busque otra (Dulce Princesa) y que si tiene dos chicas las mantenga confundidas. Pero Jake le dice que esos consejos son estúpidos. *Finn tiene una especie de Smartphone o Ipad. *Siempre tiene un sueño sobre un Orco Chamán en un elevador. *En el episodio "Amor Loco" se imagina de adulto con un gran brazo derecho mecánico, y en el episodio "The Lich" y "Finn The Human", se puede ver a Finn alterno con un brazo derecho mecánico. *Su sombrero asemeja a la cabeza de un oso polar y esta basado en Bueno The Bear, otro personaje de Pendleton Ward (El creador de Hora de Aventura). *Finn fue el Finn Alterno temporalmente. *Los mayores temores de Finn son El Lich, La Dama Fantasma, el océano (Thalassofobia), que la Dulce Princesa le diga que es demasiado joven'' y las Enfermeras Payaso(Coulrofobia)'' *En la pagina de Cartoon Network de México lo describen como "un chico algo tonto". *En la storyboard de el episodio "The Lich", muestra que Billy encerró en una prisión de demonio a su padre, un legendario héroe de Ooo. *El verdadero nombre de Finn Alterno es Finn Murtons. *La princesa grumosa se siente una atracción hacia él tal y como se ve en "¡Te Tengo!" y "A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer" *A besado en la boca a dos chicas, a la Dulce Princesa y la Princesa Flama. *Según él: "no le gusta a las chicas",'pero todas las princesas que no aparecen seguido y la Princesa Grumosa lo consideran atractivo. *En el juego "Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?!!" fue la primera pieza de los medios de comunicación oficiales donde Finn explícitamente declara su amor por la Princesa Flama. *Finn se ha rapado la cabeza dos veces; la primera en "A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer" para regalarle su cabello a la Bruja del Árbol y la segunda en "Davey" para tener otra identidad. *Finn ha perdido su sombrero dos veces; la primera en "¡Tú me Hiciste!" cuando el Conde de Limonagrio lo destruye con su espada de sonido, y la segunda en "Little Dude" cuando se lo regala al Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving. *Su té favorito es el de avellana tal como se puede ver en Bellotopia. Galeria Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Lobos Apapacho(antiguamente)